Healers Have The Heart
by Soapie 7
Summary: Short story for xxjust-forgot-you-againxx. Kate Progers is a kind-hearted Gryffindor who constantly gets teased by the Weasley Twins. But, can exam results bring her closer to a certain red-head?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my short story for xxjust-forgot-you-againxx**

**This will be around 5 chapters long. Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p>It was just an average day for Kate Progers, getting teased by Fred and George, lectured by Hermione, getting teased by Fred and George, receiving a detention of Umbridge, getting irritated by Malfoy and his "crew" (as he big sister wasn't there to "protect" her anymore, not that she did in the first place, plus, she left two years ago), getting teased by Fred and George, OWL revision.<p>

She had gotten a letter of her mother that morning at breakfast, telling her (more like threatening her) to get a good grade if she wanted to "follow in her sister's footsteps". Kate had rolled her eyes at this comment, knowing that she'd never be Liana, no matter how hard she tried.

"Well, good afternoon, _Slytherin Princess_." George greeted her in the Common Room after school.

"What do you want?" She snapped at them.

"Merlin, Kate, what Nargle bit you today?" Fred teased, slumping down onto the sofa next to her.

"What's a Nargle?" Kate asked before quickly shaking her head and going back to their original argument. "And nothing has bit me today, I'm just revising for my OWL's."

"Did Mother threaten darling daughter again?" The one facing her mocked.

"Thank Merlin she didn't send a Howler, like she normally does!" Fred exclaimed, sounding all dramatic.

"Bog off, you two. I got enough on my plate as it is without you bothering me." The brunette snapped, going back to reading her Transfiguration book.

They just decided to make noises of creatures instead. Kate gave an irritated sigh before grabbing her stuff and going to her room.

"Aw, Katie! Don't leave because of us!" George called from behind.

"We just want to keep you company. As OWL's is four months away!" Fred continued.

Kate just rolled her eyes, knowing they couldn't see and just went upstairs.

When she entered her room, she saw Hermione sitting there, also getting ready to revise.

"Hey Kate!" She called cheerfully.

"Hey." The other girl replied, her voice flat.

"Are you okay?" The Muggle-born inquired, looking genuinely worried for her friend. "Is it the Slytherins, were they bullying you again?"

"No. Malfoy knows better than to talk to me like rubbish," Kate told her, "It's just…Fred and George…"

Hermione noticed her friend turned really red when she said the former's name, and almost turned back to regular colour when she said the other twin's but, being the good friend she was, Hermione didn't ask her what her feelings about Fred were.

"What were they doing?" She asked, instead.

"Same old. Same old." Kate replied with a sigh, turning over a page in her book.

Hermione just nodded before going back to her book.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up later, or tomorrow...sometime.<strong>

**Review please,**

**- PANDA !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Thanks to xxjust-forgot-you-againxx for more information on Kate's life. It helps for the next couple of chapters.**

**I've gave this a bit of a time skip, it was mostly uneventful, anyway, the four months in between chapter 1 and 2.**

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later<em>

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Kate groaned, the morning of her first OWL exam.

"Come on, you'll be fine." Parvati encouraged.

"If you're stuck, find a way to copy of Hermione." Lavender joked, earning a pillow thrown at her head from the said Muggleborn.

"Kate, you've been revising non-stop for four months now, you'll do fine." Hermione assured her friend.

Kate simply nodded, not wanting to admit that revising had been the least of her worries.

You see, after the chaotic exit of Fred and George, she had been getting owls from the former twin, and she didn't know why. He claimed it was just to annoy her after she'd gone but, really, if that were the case - why didn't George write? They _were _a package deal when it came to annoyance.

Nonetheless, she replied back and they formed more of a friendship. The brunette didn't know how this was happening, but it was. Yeah, he still called her Slytherin Princess and she nicely called him Git back but, that's it. Basic friendship.

"Kate? KATE!" Hermione called, bringing the Pureblood back from her memories of letters.

"Yeah?" She asked, like everything was normal.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

The girl nodded, quickly grabbing her stuff and walking to the Great Hall with her roommates.

* * *

><p>Whilst "eating" (she was too nervous, not about the test itself, about whether or not her mother's going to send a Howler to her, threatening to disown her when she got the horrible results waiting to be named and shamed to the 15 year old), she got an owl with the recognizable scrawl of her name.<p>

Kate gave a small smile, carefully opening it, casting a charm on it so no-one else could read it.

_Dear my little Slytherin Princess,_

_Good luck at OWL's today. Don't do too bad as Ron, George and I only have enough annoyance for one failure._

_Nevertheless, I'll come visit you on your results day, shall I? It'll be fun to meet your folks :D_

_Good luck today, don't go punching Malfoy in the face if you fail. That's punching him too hard, by the way, at least save some of his whiny ferret body for me to maim when I next see him._

_Reply soon, Mischief Managed,_

_Fred xx_

Kate smiled at the reassuring smile, _and _the "x's" at the end. According to Muggles and Hermione, they were kisses which people mark in birthday parties, etc.

Then, her smile dropped when re-read a sentence; _Nevertheless, I'll come visit you on your results day, shall I? It'll be fun to meet your folks :D _

NO! Fred, or anyone under any circumstances, couldn't meet her parents. Or go to her _house. _She would need to reply as soon as possible. Not now, obviously, as all 5th years were getting called into a little room.

* * *

><p>After her final exam of the day, she wandered up to the Owlery and started her reply to Fred.<p>

_Dearest Git-Face (new one),_

_Thanks for your reassurances, but I most definitely failed, I think. May I stay with you when I'm kicked out?_

_Speaking of living spaces, you cannot visit mine. For any reason. Especially during the daytime when my mother is alive and awake and hanging around the house._

_Anyway, only mildly hexed Malfoy today, I'll make sure to get him properly next time ;)_

_See you when I see you,_

_Kate x_

She wasn't sure whether to put another "x" and spent five minutes debating whether or not before deciding to just send the reply and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be in the Summer, a couple of days before results day :D<strong>

**I'll update tomorrow,**

**Review please,**

**- PANDA !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two more chapters to go, sigh and I'm back at school tomorrow :'(. This is during the Summer now, around August :-)**

* * *

><p>Kate was absolutely positive she failed her O., and that thought single-handedly ruined her Summer.<p>

She was going to have the best Summer yet, eventhough the family were too busy to go abroad. She hadn't seen her father, who worked at the Ministry in the "International Magical Co-operation" Department, at all as his job required him gone before the 15 year old woke up and having him returned when she went back to bed (which was very late, she had gone to bed at 1 am once and he still hadn't returned).

Kate had only seen her sister a couple of times, due to Liana being a Healer and having an actual social life. Not that she cared, anyway, as she was her mother's mini-me.

Speaking of the horrid woman, she had gone on a All-Ladies Holiday for the entire Summer and wouldn't be back until September 2nd, but she said she might return early for results day, which was tomorrow.

The brunette groaned at the fact as she paced around her deserted lounge for the 5th time. Liana was working the 24 hour shift tonight (the only reason why the younger one didn't want to be a Healer) so, she was alone. Not even the house-elf, Wanda, spent time with her with the ones she dearly loved gone.

"Dear, dear, Slytherin Princess, pacing will get you nowhere in life."

She jumped at the unexpected voice, though she had a good guess who it may be and turned and saw Fred standing in her Fireplace, barely covered in soot.

"Fred?"She excalimed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You said I wasn't allowed here in the daytime so, I waited until evening. I hope your darling sister doesn't interrupt us, though..." Fred said, dusting himself off before walking over to the stunned girl.

"It's alright. None of my family are here. Liana's working the 24 hour shift at St. Mungo's and my dad's permantley out." Kate informed him, motioning him to sit on the sofa.

"What about your dear old mum?" Fred joked, his smile reaching his twinkly, blue eyes and Kate had a feeling she was just gormlessly staring at him.

"If she heard you say that, she'd hex your socks off." The girl quickly joked, looking down at the floor. "Anyway, she's away for the entire Summer until the 2nd. Hopefully, she won't come tomorrow."

"That nervous?" The red-head asked. She simply nodded.

"What do you want to be? When you leave Hogwarts?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"Healer." She answered, "How's the jokeshop business going?"

"Pretty well." Fred replied, obviously pleased with himself before standing up. "Well, I need to get going. Mum's going to have a heart attack when she realises I'm missing."

"Well, see you." Kate told him, sounding tired.

"Night, Slytherin Princess. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow."

"You better not, you boggart-baiting troll." She threatened, too tired to argue as she heard Fred chuckle, say a location in the fireplace and was suddenly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be OWL results day, and summer :D <strong>

**Review, please.**

**- PANDA ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. One more chapter left :)**

* * *

><p>Kate had never been this upset before. Ever. Thank Merlin her mother wasn't here, she didn't know any First Aid and she was sure she'd have a heart attack.<p>

4 OWLs. Four. In her whole exam. The nervousness ruined her IQ.

Thank God none of her family were here to see and mock her weakest moment of her entire life.

She even felt a _tear _fall down her face. And a Progers never cries.

Suddenly, the fireplace shone Emerald Green before Fred Weasley did a forward roll onto her mother's cream carpets.

"Hello!" He said, grinning widely, until he noticed the tears and his smile faltered, he was never good with crying women.

"Hi Fred." Kate's voice sounded hoarse and she wanted to hit herself for being so pathetic.

"Did you get your results?" He asked, cautiously sitting beside her. She nodded.

"I've done AWFUL!" And, because of that, Kate starting weeping. How she wanted to use the Killing Curse on herself right then for acting like a total baby.

"It's okay, George and I got 3 between us." He comforted her.

Kate choked back a laugh. "_Three?_"

"Yup," Fred exclaimed, proudly, "We both got DADA, Charms, George got one in Herbology as I didn't but I got one in Transfiguration which he didn't." He explained afterwards.

Kate shook her head in disbelief. _Typical Twins. _She thought to herself.

"Why are you really upset?" The red-head whispered now, taking the results parchment of her and reading it. "You got two O's in Potions and Transfiguration and Charms, an E in DADA and an A in Care of Magical Creatures. That isn't too bad, what's the real reason you're uncharacteristacally crying?"

"My mother is going to kill me." The 15 year old whispered, "Father will be disappointed, obviously. Liana will lecture me on how I should've studied harder but my mother is going to out-right use Avada Kedavra on me. And I'm never going to be a Healer." She felt more tears streak down her face but, at this point, she didn't really care. She just grabbed the parchment of him.

"Look, Kate, it doesn't matter about results or qualifications or anything," He told her firmly, but gently, "You are one of the nicest people ever. You have the heart, the kindest, warmest heart ever, which is one a Healer could need."

They looked at each other and the brunette realised how close their faces - their lips - were from touching. She leaned in, having no control of her body anymore when Fred spoke up and her face automatically turned back to the sheet in her hand.

"Plus, if St. Mungo's doesn't take you in, Merlin knows George and I could have a personal medi-witch at the shop incase things go astray."

"Wow, Fred," Kate sighed, her eyes finally tearing away from her 5th year exam results. "You sure know how to make a girl feel better."

The twin simply shrugged and smiled. "How about you come to my house for the Summer? I mean, I left Hogwarts sooner than I thought and, you could really use a break. Plus, this place - what you and your parents call "Home" - isn't really ideal for relaxation."

"I'd love too." Kate smiled.

"See you around, Slytherin Princess." He said with a wink, leaving my depressing mansion with a bounce in his step.

After Fred left, Kate ran upstairs, shoving her results in her pocket and packed her bags for the rest of the holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left :)<strong>

**Review please and I'll update sooner,**

**- PANDA !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Woop.**

* * *

><p>The Burrow was so much fun. Infact, it was the most fun Kate had in awhile. She had Hermione and Ginny to gossip and "study" with, Harry and Ron to talk about Quidditch and play stuff like Exploding Snap with, Bill and Fleur to talk with (especially Fleur, the part-Veela liked Kate due to her ability to speak fluent French, another "generous" gift she inheireted from her mother).<p>

But, most of all, she had Fred and George. Mostly Fred. They had their own flat above their shop "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" but, they were still practically living at The Burrow.

Molly pretended to be annoyed, but was secretly happy her twins were there.

Although, everyone noticed how much time alone Kate and Fred were spending together. Kate secretly loved it, finally admitting to herself she did, indeed, fancy him but, he was 17, an adult in the Wizarding Community, and she was still a clumsy 15 year old, still a child.

She had no contact from her family whatsoever, and couldn't wait until she got back to Hogwarts to be as far away as possible from them.

And, as she realised on August 30th, as far away from Fred and George - especially Fred - too.

It was the most single embarrasing thing that had happened to her in her entire life, beating her first year when her sister shouted out in the middle of the sorting ceremony Kate should get a Re-Sort _and _at the beginning of her third year when everyone discovered Sir Fluffington.

She had kissed Fred. Completely accidentally. And she was sure he kissed back, even a little bit.

It was as normal as every other day, well aside from the fact they were rushing around like morons getting their stuff packed, though they had a whole other day. She was up in hers, Ginny's and Hermione's room, packing her stuff when she heard Molly call her down.

She went to the stairs and slipped on a sock (either a prank one or Ron's) and she lost her balance and sort of fell down the stairs on the heels of her feet (very painful, thank God Molly knew a spell to stop them aching and bleeding) when Fred, going up the stairs, banged into her. But they bumped into each other face to face. Well, lips to lips.

It really hurt their noses but, for that one minute, it didn't matter as Kate was half gloating/half panicking that she kissed Fred Weasley. And he was, probably, kissing her back. His arms had subconsiously gone on her waist! The way his lips felt soft against hers, how he gently licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, how she almost let him, when...

Molly, more impatiently, called her again and she pulled away, blushed deep scarlet and ran down the stairs, ignroing the fact the back of her bare feet were gently flowing blood from the deep scratches she received.

Since then, everything had been the most awkward. She blushed deeply when Fred was in the same room as her, and he fiddled around with the collar of his shirt or something and she ended up leaving.

People looked at them questioningly but not even Ginny could get it out of her. She'd keep the secret to her grave.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was September 1st. Kate, naturally, was one of the last people in car when Fred called her over for a private word.<p>

Ignoring the nosy stares of the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione, she held her head up high and confidently walked over to the red-head, feeling anything less than confident.

"Look, Kate," He began but she stopped it.

"If this is about what happened on the stairs, I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry it happened but, can we forget about it?" And she gracefully walked back to the impatient passengers of the cars.

Fred ran after her, tripping over a mole-hill or something, kocking Kate down with her.

"Ouch!" He muttered, "I think I'm bleeding."

"Get off me and I'll have a look." The brunette hissed, blushing deeply at how wrong their position looked right now. She didn't want Molly accusing her of being anything but an innocent 15 year old.

Fred, however, rolled his eyes and then log rolled onto her right, making him hiss in more pain. "I think it's my leg." He mumbled.

Kate sat up, unaware of how much mud was clinging to her and examined the cut on his leg.

"Looks pretty nasty, nothing a healing spell can't fix. Sit still and I'm sorry if it stings, it's the way the healing spells are." Kate, automatically going into Healer mode, told him.

She got out her wand and did a brief incarnation before the blood on Fred's leg faded away and the skin moulded together, making his pale leg look as good as new.

"Blimey, you are destined to be a Healer!" He exclaimed, obviously proud of her.

The pure-blood shrugged, suddenly noticing how close their faces were. _Screw it, _she thought and watched as he tilted his head to the right and leaned in. She slowly tilted her head to the left, closed her eyes and they kissed, for real.

His tongue trailed her bottom lip and she automatically opened her mouth at the touch, carefully flinging her arms over his neck as his own found her waist. They sat like that ignoring the complaints and car-horns, just letting their tongues wrestle each other, whilst exploring new feels and tastes, completely lost in their own little happy world.

* * *

><p><strong>There, I'm done. Hope you enjoyed the ending.<strong>

**xxjust-forgot-you-againxx I hope you liked the fic. I absolutely love writing Kate's character, maybe we both could write a joint fic about her, maybe? ;)**

**And thanks to the other reviewers. It really means a lot.**

**Please review this final chapter, I hope you all liked it,**

**- PANDA !**


End file.
